From Romeo to Flynn
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU scolaire. One-shot réalisé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016. Yuri a été choisi pour incarner Roméo dans la pièce de théâtre préparée par sa classe. Mais malgré l'insistance du metteur en scène, il refuse catégoriquement d'embrasser Juliette.
Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici mon tout premier one-shot réalisé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016 organisé par **A Tales Of Brothers** via son compte tumblr ( **suguelya** ).

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif (AU) de type scolaire.

 **Thème du jour** : Rose en bouton : Confession.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **From Romeo to Flynn**

« Yuri ! »

Le nom claqua dans le silence presque total de la salle de spectacle, tel un fouet. Rita, le metteur en scène, était à nouveau furieuse.

« Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter !? Tu dois l'embrasser sur la bouche ! LA, BOUCHE ! Tu es censé être l'amour de sa vie ! » hurla t-elle pour la énième fois depuis le début de la répétition.

L'intéressé poussa un long soupir de lassitude et retira ses mains de la taille de la jeune fille qui lui servait de partenaire. Cette comédie grotesque avait assez durée !

« Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir le rôle de Roméo ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi ? Il y a d'autres garçons dans la classe ! »

Rita jeta un regard noir aux quelques garçons qui se trouvaient près d'elle avant de répondre :

« Je te rappelle qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu se porter volontaire, alors nous avons dû tirer au sort ».

« Flynn était volontaire ! » protesta Yuri en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine vêtue d'un pourpoint rouge sombre.

« On peut demander n'importe quoi à Flynn, il accepte toujours sans rechigner » répliqua Rita, de plus en plus irritée. « L'ennui, c'est qu'il a tellement d'autres choses à faire qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être là pour la représentation le jour de la fête de l'école. »

Au même moment, en régie, le jeune homme blond dont il était question passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Judith, l'adolescente élancée aux formes généreuses qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui jeta un regard malicieux.

« Ne sois pas gêné. C'est bien plus amusant avec Yuri dans le rôle principal ».

Pendant quelques minutes, il fixa la scène sans répondre, avant de lancer :

« Tu es diabolique... Je suis sûr que tu t'es arrangée pour que ça tombe sur lui ».

Judith était leur amie, à lui et Yuri, depuis des années ; ils avaient fait presque toute leur scolarité ensemble. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer des farces et était souvent la complice du brun lorsqu'il était question de 'rompre la monotonie du lycée'. Mais elle adorait aussi le taquiner lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, et cette pièce de théâtre, que la classe préparait pour la fête de l'école, était une occasion en or pour elle.

Mais face à l'accusation, la jeune fille se redressa sur sa chaise et pris un air faussement outré :

« Pas du tout ! Et de toute façon, avec sa poisse, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça tombe sur lui quand même ».

Flynn dû réprimer un sourire. Elle n'avait pas tort. Yuri arrivait toujours à se mettre dans les pires situations, même quand il ne faisait rien de spécial pour s'y trouver.

De plus, il devait accorder un autre bon point à Judith : voir son meilleur ami jouer le rôle d'un homme transi d'amour était effectivement très amusant, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il le voyait enlacer sa partenaire.

Absorbés par leur conversation, les deux régisseurs ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que la dispute sur la scène en contrebas s'était poursuivie, et avait pris de l'ampleur. Ils ne le comprirent qu'à l'arrivée d'Estellise, visiblement paniquée, qui avait probablement gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la régie malgré la lourde robe qu'elle portait pour incarner Madame Montaigu.

« Flynn ! Tu dois intervenir » souffla t-elle en tentant de calmer sa respiration. « Yuri a quitté la salle ! »

« Quoi?! »

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le blond avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers.

Comme il connaissait son meilleur ami depuis des années, il le retrouva assez rapidement.

Yuri était juché sur le toit de la salle de spectacle et regardait en direction du campus. Comme il lui tournait le dos, Flynn s'approcha prudemment pour éviter tout incident. Lorsque le brun était agacé à ce point, le mieux était d'attendre que ça passe sans rien dire. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait réussi qu'à jeter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Yuri, il se plaça à sa gauche et attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Rita n'a rien compris ! »

Surpris par le ton de cette affirmation – plus calme que ce à quoi il s'attendait –, le blond inclina la tête vers son ami.

« A quel propos? » demanda t-il sur un ton neutre.

Un instant, le brun parut mal à l'aise mais il s'expliqua tout de même :

« A propos du baiser. Je veux réserver mon premier baiser pour une personne que j'aime vraiment. Quelqu'un qui me tient à coeur ».

Un silence gêné suivit ces déclarations. Yuri se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir oser exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix, tandis que Flynn se demandait pour qui il pouvait bien réserver ce fameux baiser. Un instant, il pensa à Judith ou Estellise, dont ils étaient très proches tous les deux, et il sentit immédiatement une vague de jalousie le submerger sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison.

Un peu perdu, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Yuri dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies et qui essayait à grand peine de le cacher. Il l'entendit maugréer « Et puis zut » et l'instant d'après, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses lèvres.

Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour comprendre que son meilleur ami était en train de l'embrasser... et qu'il était en train d'y répondre !

A l'issue du baiser, Yuri mit un genou à terre et lui tendit la petite rose qui ornait son pourpoint et que Roméo était censé offrir à Juliette dans la mise en scène.

Sa déclaration se passait de mots.

Le blond accepta la fleur avec un sourire timide et un peu incertain. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Pour masquer son embarras, Flynn rompit le silence.

« Je suppose que désormais, la scène du baiser ne devrait plus poser de problème? ».

Yuri se redressa, le dévora des yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Flynn tendit sa main vers lui et le brun la saisit rapidement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et que tout cet échange ne soit qu'un rêve.

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de la salle de spectacle, main dans la main.

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)

PS : Je n'ai pas vraiment tenu compte des âges officiels dans cette fic. J'ai mis tous ceux qui avaient à peu près le même dans la classe. Bon, Rita est beaucoup plus jeune que les autres en théorie mais c'est un génie. Ca me paraissait donc légitime de la mettre dans la même classe que des personnes plus âgées. ;)


End file.
